RE: COMING HOME?
|image1 = RE COMING HOME.png |image2 = |type = Email |subject = Jack Joyce returning to Riverport |author = Jack Joyce, Paul Serene |date = September 9, 2016 - October 7, 2016 |time = 9:27AM - 1:40PM |act = Act 1: The Number One Killer is Time |part = Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment |location = Project Promenade Lab |previous = RE: PROJECT PROMENADE BETA TEST |next = Corridor Schematics }} RE: COMING HOME? is an Email Narrative Object found in Act 1, Part 1: Riverport University Experiment of Quantum Break. The email correspondence is located on a tablet inside the Project Promenade Lab and details Paul Serene and Jack Joyce's two month correspondence from September 9th, 2016 to October 7th, 2016. Contents OCT 7, 2016 - 1:40pm FROM: JACK JOYCE RE: COMING HOME? TO: PAUL SERENE I'll pack my things and head to the airport asap. Whatever this is about just make sure Will doesn't know I'm coming home. Not the kind of baggage I need to unpack right now. --------------------------------------------------------- TO: JACK JOYCE FROM: PAUL SERENE DATE: OCT 7, 2016 - 1:36pm SUBJECT: RE: Coming home? I just booked you a flight from Bangkok to Riverport. First class. Taxi will be waiting for you at the airport when you get here and drive you straight to the university. I can't tell you any more over email but will explain everything when you get here. You just saved my life. These aren't the ideal conditions for a reunion, but can't wait to see you again! --------------------------------------------------------- TO: PAUL SERENE FROM: JACK JOYCE DATE: OCT 7, 2016 - 1:30pm SUBJECT: RE: Coming home? Almost two decades as friends, not once have you ever asked for help. This must be bad. You okay? What kind of trouble are you in? Of course I'm in. I'm here for you, man. Currently in Bangkok, but I can find a way to Riverport as soon as possible. Will wait by a computer for further details. --------------------------------------------------------- TO: JACK JOYCE FROM: PAUL SERENE DATE: OCT 7, 2016 - 11:45am SUBJECT: RE: Coming home? Jack, You know I am the last person to ever ask for a favor, but I desperately need your help, man. Everything I've built here, my entire career, it's all at risk of crashing down if I don't do something. I need to take the only measure that will put this project back on track, but I can't do it alone. i need somebody I can truly trust to help me fix this. Where are you right now? I only have 48 hours to set things right. I know Riverport is the last place you want to be, but I can have a flight booked for you immediately. I realize this is by no means a small ask but I'm desperate. I need to know if you're in. Best, Paul --------------------------------------------------------- TO: PAUL SERENE FROM: JACK JOYCE DATE: SEP 22, 2016 - 8:46am SUBJECT: RE: Coming home? That's borderline creepy. Best of luck finishing up the project. Talk soon. --------------------------------------------------------- TO: JACK JOYCE FROM: PAUL SERENE DATE: SEP 19, 2016 - 6:53pm SUBJECT: RE: Coming home? I keep the photo as my phone background. Your noble protest still provides me with inspiration. Travel safe. --------------------------------------------------------- TO: PAUL SERENE FROM: JACK JOYCE DATE: SEP 19, 2016 - 6:46pm SUBJECT: RE: Coming home? You'll never let that one go, will you? --------------------------------------------------------- TO: JACK JOYCE FROM: PAUL SERENE DATE: SEP 16, 2016 - 11:27pm SUBJECT: RE: Coming home? Will's in good hands. Don't worry. I'll stop wearing the watch when you stop stealing fugly ram statuettes for souvenirs from police stations. --------------------------------------------------------- TO: PAUL SERENE FROM: JACK JOYCE DATE: SEP 16, 2016 - 11:19pm SUBJECT: RE: Coming home? Moneybags, Navigating my way through Vietnam. Heading back to Thailand in the near future. Hope you're keeping that fund stacked because I'm bound to make some bad decisions along the way. Actually, I got in a little bit of trouble down that way already, but I think it's all sorted now. And nobody made the mistake of calling the cops. How's the high life? Saw an article on you recently. Top 30 entrepreneurs under 30 or something. Still wearing that ridiculous overpriced watch I see. About Will - what can I say really? Clearly I'm not the expert on dealing with my brother. There's a reason we haven't talked in six years. The best advice I can give you is this: Lose the watch. Jack --------------------------------------------------------- TO: JACK JOYCE FROM: PAUL SERENE DATE: SEP 9, 2016 - 9:27am SUBJECT: RE: Coming home? Jack, It's been too long. You ever coming home for a visit? The ocean sewage musk of Riverport isn't luring you back yet? Not to brag, but they've recently deemed his city the "coastal Detroit of America". Everybody's thrilled as you can imagine. What's the latest? Where are you now? I'm guessing you're squatting in some Buddhist temple making feng shui bracelets and brushing up on your bikram? (cultural ignorance intentional to aggravate you) Still waiting for the day I get the call that you need me to bust you out of some shady Thai prison. I've got a fund on stand-by for your inevitable fuck ups with the law. In all seriousness though, hope you're doing well. Thinking about you. Miss you, man. BTW - this is going to come as a shock - remember the big project I told you I'm heading at the university? They want to bring in your brother as a consultant for the final stages. Just wanted to let you know before you read it online or something. You'll be reading a lot more about our project once it goes public very, very soon. It'll be hard to avoid the buzz, even over there. We both know how William can be... difficult. Any advice on how to best deal with him? Best, Paul Category:Narrative Objects Category:Quantum Break Category:Email Collectibles Category:Act 1